Known Huber needles are widely used in hospitals and alternate care sites. These needles are often used in conjunction with implanted ports. Such Huber needles provide a non-coring needle that is used to administer chemotherapy, IV fluids, medications, total parenteral nutrition, or to transfuse blood products through implanted ports. The implanted ports contain a self-sealing septum that seals around the needle, holds the needle in place, and allows for multiple accessing by a Huber needle.
The known Huber needle is designed for safety of the patient; however, they present a considerable risk to the user of such Huber needles. The known Huber needle, if improperly used, exposes the user to blood borne pathogens or the drug or medication being administered through the Huber needle. Known Huber needles require two hands to extract the needle from the implanted port. One hand is used to stabilize the implanted port, while the other hand is used to withdraw the needle. The force required to withdraw the needle from the self-sealing septum of the implanted port can cause the needle to rebound and thus a needlestick injury to the user. Such a needle stick injury can result in transfer of a bloodborne pathogen, such as Hepatitis or HIV. Also, healthcare workers that prepare hazardous drugs, mix drugs, or administer drugs are at risk for exposure to the drug. Even when drugs are carefully handled, exposure can result from inhalation or direct skin contact with the drug.